watashi no himitsu no yume
by Tetsu Tenshi
Summary: algo esta pasando en seigaku y no es un ataque de las fans de ryoma sino que la linda y tímida sakuno la chica de as largas trenzas esta en su rebeldía habrán historias emocionantes que pasara, con unos chicos adolescentes entrando a preparatoria y con las hormonas al maximo. denme oportunidad soy nueva-1 cap- aviso
1. prologo

En el seigaku algo está pasando y no es un ataque de las fans de Ryoma sino que es la rebeldía de Sakuno.

Sakuno, la linda y tímida chica de las largas trenzas portándose todo lo contrario a ella ha revolucionado una historia completamente diferente; que pasara cuando nuestros personajes ya estén con las hormonas demasiado alteradas y entrando a preparatoria con un Ryoma más hablador y una Sakuno que no le teme a nada.

Nuestros personajes estarán intercambiados o simplemente estamos en un mundo alterno.

Mada mada dane Ryoma - Ryuzaki nunca me podrás vencer- estas enamorado de ella admítelo Ryoma.-

Todo un estilo de drama y romance del cual verán a continuación…

Watashi no himitsu no yume


	2. ¿te odio?

perdon por la demora apenas un dia y la conti bueno como siempre soy nueva no me maten porfa

les explico

(por favor)-el tipo de punto de vista

(dejen*)-mis comentarios

*reviews* - pensamientos de los personajes

les quiero explicar algo esta cuenta la compartimos yo y tetsu tenshi por lo cual si ven mas de las historias de esta cuenta y creen que no actualizo pronto es por eso, me pueden llamar sayu o sayuri como gusten (así es mi nick)

p.d. pot no me pertenece sino ryoma y sakuno ya se hubieran casado y tendrian lindos bebes

(Narrador)

Era un día soleado en la ciudad del sol naciente Japón donde una bella chica de cabellos rojizos estaba descansando en su habitación después de los exámenes de ingreso de preparatoria cuando su sueño le fue interrumpido por un despertador

(Punto de vista de Sakuno)

Sakuno levántate o llegaras tarde a la preparatoria - dijo mi oba-chan

Hai- dije para ir a la ducha y tomar y relajante baño ya que tengo tiempo de sobra son las 6:05 am, no hay ningún problema

Tome una ducha mientras pensaba en cómo será mi vida en preparatoria, quizás deba de cambiar un poco mi estilo como lo dice Tomoka y dejar mis preciadas trenzas, el reloj marcan las 6:10 y yo apenas busco mi uniforme que es muy parecido por decir casi idéntico al que tenía en secundaria en el seigaku la cual también es preparatoria.

Me acomodo mi nuevo uniforme y en vez de mis típicas trenzas solo me hago una media coleta dejando la mayoría de mi largo cabello el cual no lo he cortado aunque Ryoma me diga que está demasiado largo, total que ya me he acostumbrado a el señor ``cubito-de-hielo-no-muestro-sentimientos-señor-arrogancia`` del cual por fin comprendí que él nunca me va a hacer caso y es por lo cual lo llamo así aunque nadie excepto Tomoka y mi oba-chan lo saben

Me pregunto qué pasaría si este año fuera menos tímida, creo que ya tengo un nuevo propósito para este año además de mejorar en el tenis lo cual ya lo he hecho con ayuda de mis senpai's le enseñare a ese frio y arrogante (Ryoma*).

Baje y tome una tostada (pan tostado o como se diga*) y Salí rumbo a seigaku para mi primer año de preparatoria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Mientras con el cubito de hielo, perdón, Ryoma*)

(Punto de vista de Ryoma)

6:30 am

Ryoma despierta o llegaras tarde a la prepa y a mí me valdrá tu maldita reputación- dijo mi Oyaji

Urusai Oyaji- le grite a mi padre para vestirme e ir al seigaku otra vez pero esta vez para mi primer año de preparatoria.

Quien iba a pensar que después de unos años ya nos quedaríamos aquí permanentemente a vivir en Japón, me cambio y me bajo a desayunar viendo la misma escena de siempre mi madre haciendo la comida y mi padre viendo su ``periódico´´ *maldito viejo hentai* pues todo sigue normal sigo siendo el chico más popular y el mejor jugando tenis con los mismos compañeros de siempre la gritona amiga de Ryuzaki la nieta de la entrenadora, Horio y los novatos.

Los mismos aunque ya me he vuelto más hablador por referirme a mis conversaciones con los demás y como todo adolescente las hormonas están haciendo de las suyas ya que he empezado a tener cierta atracción por la nieta de mi entrenadora Sumire-sensei.

Voy camino al seigaku con mucha tranquilidad ya que no me interesa llegar tarde son las 6:40 am, no me interesa pero no se en que salón me toca así que a apresurarme.

Entre y vi las listas de los salones asignados 1·b `Ryoma Echizen´ y debajo Sakuno Ryuzaki pero que suerte tengo voy al salón entro y todos se me quedan viendo menos ella que estaba platicando con su amiga la gritona (la cual no recuerda su nombre*) pero después voltea y veo unos detalles que no notaba no tenía sus típicas trenzas sino que tenía una media coleta dejando la mayoría de sus cabellos sueltos se veía hermosa

(Punto de vista de Sakuno)

Llegue temprano a la escuela como siempre y vi en que salón me tocaba y la casualidad de que estaré con ese arrogante y frio de Ryoma, cuando entre al salón todos se me quedaron viendo asombrados por verme con el cabello casi suelto, claramente era bonita sino porque los chicos se me declaraban en secundaria aunque los rechace por el baka de Ryoma, unos minutos después todo el salón volteo hacia la puerta donde estaba Ryoma que acababa de llegar y cuando llego se me quedo viendo acaso será que le gusto como me veo, Sakuno baka como crees que ese te hará caso además ya debo de olvidarlo.

Buenos días – dijo Ryoma poniéndose en el último de los asientos que quedaban, el cual era atrás de mi asiento.

Buenos días – respondimos Tomo-chan y yo, si aunque lo quiera olvidar debo de tener buena educación (eso le dice sumiré XD*) después de unos momentos llego el profesor de matemáticas por lo que tuvimos que sentarnos en nuestros lugares y tuve que sentarme delante de Ryoma el cual al parecer quedo muy sorprendido de que yo me sentara delante de él, por kami este día va a ser muy largo.

(Punto de vista de Ryoma)

Después de llegar al salón puse mi mochila y me senté en el único asiento que había y después de unos instantes llego el profe de mate por lo cual todos se sentaron y que sorpresa la mía de ver que Sakuno se sentó delante de mí pero que suerte la mía esto es fantástico así tendré algo mejor que hacer en clases (no seáis mal pensadas que es solamente verla durante las clases) en vez de atender a las clases.

Estuvimos presentándonos después de que llegara el profesor pero no tome mucho caso de lo que hacían los demás (que poco le importa) solamente hasta que llego el turno de Sakuno

Me llamo Sakuno Ryuzaki tengo 15 años y estoy en el taller de deporte de tenis- dijo Sakuno

Muy bien el siguiente- dijo el profe y vi que era yo

Me levante lentamente y con la misma cara de arrogancia de cuando gano un partido

Me llamo Ryoma Echizen tengo 16 años y estoy en el taller de tenis- dije solamente pera volverme a sentar viendo como me miraban los demás al parecer por que dije más que monosílabos.

después de que todos nos presentáramos eligieron a alguien para que ayudara a que recogiera todo al final de la clase para salir al primer descanso y ella quedo como la elegida, cuando termino la clase todos empezamos a salir para comer mientras que Sakuno estaba tratando de acomodar una caja que casi se le cae digo casi porque la detuve antes de que la golpeara

estas bien- le pregunte

si gra-gracias Ryoma-kun- dijo tartamudeando y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas me encanta como se pone cuando la miro

de nada ten mas cuidado-le dije para irme a la azotea a descansar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(mientras con Sakuno*)

(punto de vista de Sakuno)

cuando una caja se me iba a caer Ryoma me ayudo acaso se preocupo por mi o sera que solo lo hizo porque le doy lastima, pero el me a hablado mas de lo que lo hacia en secundaria así que algo bueno debe de estar pasando quizá solamente quizá Ryoma me pueda querer

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(en la azotea*)

(punto de vista de Momoshiro)

hey Ryoma, como te fue con la nieta de la entrenadora- le dije mientras el se volteaba

de que hablas- me respondió muy frió

de cuando te el ibas a declarar en la fiesta de graduación antes de las vacaciones-le conteste ya que habian pasado ya un mes y medio y no sabia que habia pasado

al final no pude momo-sempai ya que ella se fue y no la alcance- me contesto Ryoma

sentí tanta pena por el pequeñín ya que Eiji y yo habíamos planeado eso durante meses y no lo pudo hacer

tranquilo Ryoma, me tengo que ir nos vemos al final de las clases- le dije para ir con Eiji y crear un nuevo plan para que el pequeñín tuviera novia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

hasta qui el cap porque el siguiente sera muy largo (ya lo estoy haciendo) y porque quiero que se queden con la curiosidad por favor dejen comentarios y díganme si les

gusto o no para seguir haciendo los capitulos pongo el cap a mas tardar la proxima semana o si no e dias

Matta ne


End file.
